lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ash
The Ash named for a sacred tree of the Fae – is the title of a leader of the Light Fae. History The Ash first appeared after Dyson and Hale kidnapped Bo and brought her before The Ash for questioning after she got sloppy with her kills. The Ash questions who she holds allegiance to but she is clueless as to what he's even talking about, then Bo breaks The Ash's nose. Dyson is shown to be quite protective of his leader as he threatened Bo as a Wolf-Shifter, only to be stopped by The Ash. The Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae, interrupts the meeting after she got past The Ash's human doctor, Lauren. She commands her Dark Fae followers to capture Bo, but Dyson goes in to protect The Ash's "property". As The Ash sends Bo with Lauren to be examined, he and The Morrigan discuss what to do with Bo. The Ash wants to eliminate her at first, but The Morrigan convinces him that they need to find out more of Bo's history and why she was kept with them, and The Ash suggests making her choose a side, the old fashioned way. The Ash lays witness to Bo killing a Man Mountain Guard and defeating a Light Fae Pain-Eater, with help from Kenzi. The Ash is furious when Bo decides she will choose humans over Fae, and he and The Morrigan decide it'd be best to kill Bo. Trick, a Light Fae leader, manages to convince them to keep Bo alive for the time being, to unravel the mystery surrounding her. The Ash comes to Lauren's medical center for the Light Fae when Light Fae Fury, Olivia, has a mental breakdown. We find out it was when Bo showed Olivia her own reflection in their fight, that Olivia was affected by her own powers and has thus been thrown into a state of shock. The Ash attempts to get answers from Olivia but she is unable to be of much help, aside from claiming that she did not kill her husband, Samir. She seems to have a seizure of some sort, which she dies from. The Ash warns Bo that she is being watched before they part ways. When Bo discovers that a Dark Fae named Lou Ann was framed for killing her own children by a fellow Dark Fae and that she may know something about Bo, Bo requests Lauren gives her an audience with The Ash. During this, The Ash was interested if Bo has chosen a side. Bo says no and requests that Lou Ann be freed under The Ash's influence as he knew she was innocent, and he had connections that could make it possible. The Ash declines Bo's plea, saying it's a Dark Fae affair, and how they handle their own is their business. Bo, furious, leaves Lauren alone with The Ash, who dismisses her shortly afterward. We find out later that the necklace Lauren wears is The Ash's symbol and it signifies that Lauren is owned by The Ash. Lauren meets with The Ash once again, without Bo. He tells her that he can't let her kill Vex, the Dark Fae who framed Lou Ann and killed Siegfried, one of Bo's contacts. If she did so, this would anger the Dark Fae elders as Vex is one of their favorites. If Bo killed Vex, then Dark Fae elders would kill her. The Ash explains that he's not ready for that yet. He wants to know more about her before she's killed. Furthermore, he reveals his knowledge of Lauren's treatments with Bo and that he hoped she was doing it in the best interest of the Light Fae. He also said he knew of her feelings for Bo and that he wanted her to use them to distract Bo while he negotiated with The Morrigan to have Vex sent off so he'd be safe from Bo. The Ash again appears at the Dal after Dyson had been accused for the murder of the Dark Redcap, Ba'al. He says that Trick's protection of Dyson will only bring the two sides closer to war, and that Trick's position of power will be put into question. Trick just replies that The Ash should be sure about his own position in power before questioning other's. This angers The Ash, and he leaves. He later reappears to mention that all charges against Dyson have been dropped and that he feels that a war is close in their future. New Ash being Appointed The Ash is subsequently badly injured when Aife, Bo's mother, staged a 'terrorist attack' on the Light Fae council of Elders in order to overthrow the old order. The subsequent attack killed most of the Elders and left the Ash on life support, resulting in a new Ash being appointed a few weeks later by overseas Elder the Blackthorn, apparently due to the Light Fae council's dissatisfaction with recent events regarding Bo and Aife Season 3 After Lachlan's death at the hands of the Garuda at the end of season 2, a new Ash is crowned. This new Ash is shown to be Hale. He is shown as being a cautious Ash, and a bit restless when everyone runs out to solve a case except him. It is unclear if the first known Ash is still on life support. Appearances The original known Ash: *1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *1.04 Faetal Attraction *1.08 Vexed *1.11 Faetal Justice *1.13 Blood Lines The second known Ash - Lachlan: *2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) *through 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit The third known Ash, albeit sometimes as the "Acting Ash" - Hale *Season 3 Trivia *It was speculated that he was based on the Egyptian god of the same name, the god of the oases, but in season 2 it was confirmed that names of leaders of the Light Fae are those of sacred trees. *It was confirmed at Comic Con 2012 that the first Ash had the ability to control plant life, and there was originally a scene where Bo questioned his powers, and he choked her with the spores in the air, but it was cut. Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Light Fae Category:Titles